


Утёс

by GoPN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoPN/pseuds/GoPN
Summary: Некогда разлучённые жизнью, некогда верившие во что-то, некогда любившие этот мир — брат и сестра встречаются на утёсе, где прошло их детство.
Kudos: 1





	Утёс

Говорят, задолго до того, как их прадед построил тут свой замок, утёс называли Ведьминым. Собирались здесь будто бы на новолунье ведьмы, силой друг перед другом хвастались: разбежится одна, да как с самого края в море прыгнет, и чем дольше пролетит, не обратившись какой летучей тварью, тем сильнее значит — что магией, что духом, им, ведьмам, в том различия нет. И помирали, понятное дело, часто: кто возгордился, кто силы не рассчитал, а кого и соперницы сгубили.  
Теперь-то ведьмы с утёсов не сигают, всё по городам сидят. Да и не ведьмы они уже — волшебницы, и попробуй только назови иначе. Проклянут! А вот мальчишки, и девчонки что посмелее, до сих пор развлечение такое имеют — не с Ведьминого утёса прыгать, конечно, а с окрестных скал, где пониже да побезопаснее. Они вот и сами, графские дети, а туда же — прыгали.  
Подумать только, и ведь не так давно это было: Сигми вытащила его из постели в их двадцатый день рождения — ещё не рассвело толком, когда они уже были на скалах. Таар всё мялся: как же, взрослый ведь, в столице обучение прошёл, высокое звание имеет, не солидно... А она просто разбежалась и прыгнула. И смеялась, и махала ему снизу, а волны шли бликами, отражая прозрачное предрассветное небо. Таар тогда скинул сапоги, рубаху — до последнего ведь не собирался — и тоже прыгнул. Летел, а навстречу ему вставало солнце.  
То был последний день рождения, который они отмечали здесь, дома, всей семьёй. Кажется — не с ним было, а ведь всего-то одиннадцать лет прошло, это ж даже и пол жизни ещё не минуло, и всё впереди...  
Таар никак не мог вспомнить то чувство полёта. Помнил, что кружило голову, что чудилось — вот она, свобода! — и весь мир казался близким и понятным. Помнил, как это больно — неправильно упасть, и как давит сверху вода, когда наконец ныряешь. Помнил ранние подъёмы и ночные вылазки, пьяные танцы с деревенскими и извечное «а слабо?..». Но вот самое главное поистёрлось из памяти. Теперь же если и прыгать, то только насмерть...  
Застучали каблуки по брусчатке, зашуршала трава — и Сигми тяжело опустилась рядом, свешивая ноги с обрыва. Увидь их кто в детстве на самом краю утёса, лениво раскачивающих ногами над пропастью — сколько крику бы поднялось, Таара выпорол бы отец, Сигми мать оттаскала б за уши... А теперь уж и некому крику поднимать. И над обрывом сидеть не весело, жутко,да и то разве самую малость.  
Таар не смотрел на сестру. Где-то за замком клонилось к горизонту солнце, и над морем зависла группка безобидных облачков, уже тронутых близящимся закатом. Порывами вздымался и опадал ветер, но водная гладь оставалась ровной и безмятежной, разве что мелькал где-нибудь одинокий пенистый барашек. Тихо-то как...  
Сигми прокашлялась.  
— Я отдала ещё кое-какие указания. Насчёт погребов, там... — Таар махнул рукой, прерывая: не интересно. — Кое-кто из слуг хочет перебраться к тебе в столицу, знаешь?  
— Они мне сообщили.  
— И что ты им ответил такого, что они с тем же — ко мне пошли?.. В общем, я им переводные грамоты написала, тебе только печать поставить. Из описи их имена вычеркнула, кому нужно — сами сообщат. Ты только их с собой прихвати, а? Дороги едва-едва успокоились, нехорошо им в одиночку до столицы добираться, так и не дойдут ведь...  
— Они ж, наверно, с семьями?  
— А ты куда-то торопишься? Война кончилась, братец, в столице прекрасно обойдутся и без твоей персоны.  
Таар поморщился: вот уж точно, обойдутся. Им там его теперь и вовсе не надобно.  
Помолчав с минуту, Сигми глянула на него внимательно.  
— Ладно, будет. Теперь рассказывай; столько лет не виделись — ты вон и проседью обзавёлся, и генеральским чином, и, я слышала, — сыном? — голос у неё был громкий, слегка хрипловатый, тон — приказной. И всё-то она знала.  
— Да о чём там говорить, — буркнул Таар, — Кости ворошить — зачем? Мертвецы там одни, в прошлом, мы и сами, прошлые, — мертвецы.  
Сигми поёжилась, хмыкнула неловко, прочищая горло, и заговорила вновь, но иначе: тише, мягче.  
— Мертвецы, мертвецы. А нынешние мы тогда — кто? Воскресшие? Не юли братец. Знаю же, как оно мучит, по себе знаю. Ты начни рассказывать, я, глядишь, подхвачу. Может, тогда обоим легче станет.  
— Ну знаешь... — Вот как с ней спорить? И зачем? Откуда-то с моря налетел ветер. Таар малодушно выждал, пока порыв стихнет, и тяжело выдохнул, — Начни, начни...  
Если с чего и начинать, так это с Великого схождения. Мы, молодые офицеры, звали его чудо-зачатием, это если из приличного — много тогда анекдотов ходило, сама понимаешь, какого характера. Стыдно вспоминать, как легкомысленно мы относились ко всему, и к волшебникам, и к пророчеству, и к Избранному… На обязательные службы ходили с попойки, и после на попойку шли, сейчас кому рассказать… Не перебивай, не перебивай, всё знаю! Издалека, захожу, но, право слово, в моих письмах тогда правды было меньше, чем в моих исповедях. В общем, дружили мы в те годы близко с Гулэби, княжичем Льян… Знаешь, читал на днях книжецу философа какого-то, середины прошлого века, кажется, забавную такую; так там утверждается, что начало любого события в нашем мире происходит из начала самого мира, и что рассказ о событии всегда будет неполон, если только не начинается с самого Сотворения. Якобы, все истории проистекают одна из другой, и без ущерба для сути разделить их человеку не под силу. А вот сейчас мне подумалось, что так,обвиняя (или перекладывая вину), можно вести цепь до бесконечности, углубляясь всё дальше в прошлое, и с этой точки зрения разом взвалить вину на себя безмерно проще. К чему это я?.. А, да. Не хочу обвинять во всём случившемся княжича Льян, и уж тем более во всём случившемся со мной, но не могу и утверждать его невиновность — скажем так, без его участия многих событий бы никогда не произошло. Например, я бы не встретил её высочество Цаили.  
Так вот. Приятельствовать с Гулэби было тем приятнее, что в столице для него с лёгкостью открывались любые двери. И когда вздумалось в один день ему стать охранником при девицах, кандидатках на роль будущей матери Избранного — он стал, и меня с собой прихватил. Охранники, правда, из нас были никакие. Мы помогали девушкам выбираться в город, флиртовали едва ли не навязчиво… В монастыре было так скучно, что мы и по сторонам-то лишний раз не смотрели. Схождение — и то прошло почти что мимо. Помню, выпало оно прямо на день инспекции, когда всех нас согнали во внутренний дворик — девицам, якобы, не пристало просиживать целые дни в подвалах (это мы там от жары спасались, помнишь, какая засуха была в тот год?), — а король и наш командир осматривали окрестности. Мы подозревали, что что-то там они искали, и боялись, в чём они могли нас подозревать... Но не важно. Ближе к полудню воздух словно замер, исчезли запахи и звуки, перед глазами потемнело, а потом я и вовсе перестал чувствовать свое тело — но длилось всё минуту, не больше. Затем я, как в себя пришёл, кинулся к Цаили, ни о чём кроме неё не думая. Кинулся — прямо на глазах короля, настоятеля и своего генерала, представляешь? Еле выкрутился. Не окажись леди Асба беременна, думаю, за меня бы взялись всерьёз. Но у неё живот на глазах вырос, тут уж ни до чего было.  
Да… Весь мир переменился в тот день, а я лишь только порадовался, что пронесло. И потом, ещё больше — потому что Цаили наконец ответила на мои ухаживания, а во дворце встречаться оказалось куда удобнее и проще, чем в крошечном монастыре. Каким глупцом был… Ты не смеёшься? Вот и я не могу, хотя, говорят, помогает. Весь мир для меня тогда была Цаили, я ходил — где бы я ни ходил тогда — влюблённый в неё, себя и саму жизнь, ослеплённый собственным счастьем, сам не свой, и в действительности самому себе не принадлежащий. Почти три года так прошло, но знаешь что? До тела своего, до постели она меня не допускала, а лишь обещала, обещала, обещала и ручку подавала целовать.  
Вот и не глупец ли?.. И вновь — ладно, пусть не переложу вину, то никак меня не оправдывает, но — сошлюсь на Гулэби, единственного, кто в те годы доподлинно знал всю суть нашей с Цаили связи. Он утверждал, что я смогу рассчитывать даже на руку Цаили после замужества Второй принцессы и всячески на этом настаивал, так что я, без того по загривок увязший в мечтах, совсем терял голову.  
Потом настал тот роковой год. У Старшей Принцессы случился выкидыш, вскоре она сама умерла от болезни; Вторая Принцесса Кандли приняла постриг; началось восстание...  
И знаешь что? После смерти Старшей Принцессы Цаили ходила сама не своя, со мной видеться не хотела, зато с Кандли сделалась неразлучна. Никому о том не говорил и впредь не стану, но никогда Вторая Принцесса настолько набожной не была, чтобы до монастыря себя доводить... А Цаили... кто бы что ни говорил, про волю Его Величества, но слишком уж быстро она выскочила за принца-консорта. Словно заранее... Эх. Знала, всё знала — и про Его Высочества болезнь, и про порченое семя... Вот, принц-консорт недавно скончался... У них с Цаили не случилось живорождённых детей. Кроме наследного принца, но…  
— Он не его сын. Твой.  
— Да, будь я проклят! Стоило отгреметь свадьбе, так я из постели Цаили почти не вылезал. Сколько надежд рухнуло, но плевать я на них хотел, ведь _она_ наконец-то была в моих объятьях, _она_ клялась мне в вечной любви и преданности, _она_ обещала, что мы всегда будем вместе... Сколько ж дури у меня в башке тогда крутилось. Короче, как только она забеременела, меня заклеймили пьяницей и дебоширом, обвинили в оскорблении вышестоящего — и нет, не спрашивай, насколько оправданно, говорю: буйное то время было, и дури в голове... — короче, сослали меня на войну в звании мелкого офицерика.  
— Когда ты впервые его увидел?  
— Кого? А, принца? На параде, когда с войны вернулся... И знаешь, я всё теперь думаю: не пройди со мной эта её авантюра или если б с ребёнком что-нибудь случилось, эта сука, — уж извини меня, — так эта сука себе б ещё кобеля нашла, тоже непременно породистого и здорового...  
— Таар! — но он только мотнул головой, упёрто вглядываясь в горизонт. Знал, что она смотрит, и не желал видеть выражения её глаз.  
— Всё ещё интересно? Или, может, вернёмся в дом? Холодает.  
— Куда! — она хлопнула рукой по колену. — Тоже мне,хорош рассказчик, нового ничего не открыл, а уж торопится кончить да улизнуть!  
— Как знаешь. Но о войне и не рассказать хорошо, хочешь красивых сказок — почитай моих биографов или этих современных историков, их первые-вторые волны, бесконечные споры, кто прав, кто не прав, а на деле всё лажа... Нет, нет, хватит, не перебивай! Я не помню, видишь ли, почти ничего не помню толком, все битвы из памяти — в кучу; что? откуда? было, не было? мной, не мной сделано? — не знаю, не помню, а всем, кто спрашивает плету сказочки, и страшно, страшно мне надоели и эти сказочки, и вопросы, так что извини. Как есть.  
Первые месяцы мне всё казалось глупым и пустым. Настоящих сражений не было, только редкие стычки с ополченцами, долгие простои, нудные переходы — я служил во Второй армии генерала Болшро, знаешь наверное, и нам приказано было ждать, когда Нэнэсо своей Первой перекроет Тульджанскую границу, а до тех пор не пускать «избранцев» на запад. Они туда и не рвались, — не мне тебе объяснять, почему, — и из всех занятий нам оставалось только давить мелкие восстания да ловить партизан. Эх... Скучно было — страх как. В первые же дни завёл я порядочно знакомств, но близко ни с кем не сходился:кутить с теми, что помоложе и побесшабашей больше не тянуло, наученный любовью и предательством, я считал себя выше подобных забав; всех же, кто возрастом постарше тридцати, я делил на вояк-ветеранов и унылых стариков,из которых и тех и других чурался. Думаю, были там и другие, разные были, но, идиот, я всё делил на чёрное и белое, сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Враг для меня был кучкой мужиков, вырванных из деревень глупцом-герцогом и проклятой Лээксской пропагандой, мои солдаты — кое-как обученными болванами, не стоящими ни моего времени, ни внимания; Цаили — предательницей и шлюхой, я сам — несчастным, обманутым мужчиной, жаждущим мести и справедливости...  
В общем, в мае стало известно, что Лээкс послал на помощь герцогу читэсских наёмников, генерал разделил армию, сам бросился к северной границе на перехват, а мы выступили на восток, к Жуку. Дальше... У Жуку снова били крестьян с вилами, среди солдат начались волнения, а с севера шли вести, одна хуже другой. Битва при Олле, разгром под Суньси, пленение генерала, его позорная казнь как святотатца — сама всё знаешь. У нас начались массовые дезертирства, пошли толки, что герцог-то борется за правое дело, что король, называя его изменником, на самом деле сам еретик и желает поражения делу Избранного, что, если продолжим бороться, нас не примут в новом мире после Переосмысления... Я приказывал пороть за такие разговоры, кое-кто из офицеров подрядился вешать, но порядок навели только с приездом герцога Кикли. Учёный, видный теоретик войны... и дальний родственник королевской семьи, помимо всего прочего публично высказывавшийся о короле и Цаили самым критическим образом — наевшись слухов, я заранее его боготворил.  
Генерал Кикли, как наверное знаешь, собрал остатки армии и повёл нас на восток. Сколько бы его не ругали за этот шаг, я сам не думаю, что поступил бы иначе. Переговоры тогда были не более, чем туманной вероятностью, войска герцога же, вооружённые и озлобленные, с вливанием наёмничьих отрядов увеличившиеся почти что вдвое, стояли от нас — ближайшие в трёх дневных переходах. Мы могли блокировать их, лишь укрепившись под Жуку, Озлэ и Кипхеном, там мало мест, где способна пройти армия, и позиции хороши для обороны; отступить же, значило открыть «избранцам» прямой путь на запад, в столицу, к морю, куда они там стремились... Но среди солдат зрело недовольство, которое не сдержать было никакой дисциплиной, и, думаю, генерал Кикли всерьёз опасался бунта. Так что он бросил Вторую вперёд, рассчитывая исключительно на внезапность своего шага, и мы даже выиграли первую битву, но с трудом и ценой огромных потерь. Во второй, той самой, при Луюшской гати, «избранцы» разбили нас как детей. Мой полк оттеснили к болоту и вырезали почти полностью, остальным пришлось не легче... Я говорил уже, что прежде доводилось мне воевать лишь с восставшими крестьянами, так что и всю армию герцога я полагал такой же грубой, неумелой и простой. В походе же, впервые столкнувшись с равным, а где-то и превосходящим противником, я совершенно растерялся. Вся учёба, какая только ни была, подготовка, даже отданные мне приказы — всё повылетало из головы. Я не понимал, как поступать в простейших ситуациях, как руководить людьми, как и где держаться самому в гуще боя. После первой битвы из сотни моих солдат осталось шестьдесят, после Луюшской гати... сам не знаю, так и не осмелился спросить. В какой-то момент посреди того проклятого болота моего коня ранили, он понёс, забежал в самую топь и увяз; я кое-как сумел выбраться, но окончательно потерял свой отряд, да и страшно не хотел к нему возвращаться... Да. Ориентируясь на звуки боя, я лесом дошёл до наших тылов и свалился там — в какой-то момент меня ранили. Больше... бессмысленно говорить, больше всё равно не помню.  
Срочный приказ из столицы — «возвращайтесь!» — застал нас, стыдно сказать, убегающими. Да...  
До лета я лечился — по дороге подхватил заражение и лишь чудом выкарабкался. Мне предлагали уйти в отставку, но идти было некуда, так что я вернулся в армию, уже под командование генерала Рою. Вовсю шли переговоры, но никто не верил в их благополучных исход. В сентябре убили одного из послов от «избранцев» и война вспыхнула снова.  
С момента, как Рою принял командование, армия все дни проводила в учениях. Новобранцы, разгорячённые слухами о зверствах, устраиваемых «избранцами» и читэсскими наёмниками, рвались в бой, а старожилы, пережившие поход Кикли и видевшие всё сами, их только подзадоривали.  
— Но не было никаких зверств!..  
— Не было? А с чьей санкции действовали группы Ланнара, Жэ Крикушки и остальных? Хочешь сказать, жители всех тех сожжённых деревень и разорённых городов радушно приветствовали разбойников, пришедших по их имущество? Все до одного в фанатическом экстазе присоединялись к воинству Избранного, отринув мирское и плотское? Откуда тогда взялись беженцы, беспрерывной рекой текущие на запад? Люди, со слезами на глазах рассказывающие, как их дом спалили, сыновей забрали в ополчение, а самих бросили на волю судьбы?  
Я вот наслушался и навидался всякого порядочно. И большинство солдат, как полагаю, тоже. Когда мы выступили во второй раз, не было уже смысла наказывать строго за дезертирство — никто и не желал сбегать.  
Тише, Сигми, не возражай. Ты сама просила рассказать всё, и сейчас перед тобой я искренен, как не был и вряд ли буду впредь. Так что выслушай. Сперва. А потом уже я стану слушать тебя и молчать.  
Так вот,никто не верил в успех переговоров, поэтому некоторые меры Рою предпринял задолго до окончания прений. Он сформировал и отправил на восток маленькие, до двадцати человек, разведывательно-партизанские отряды, закрепив за каждым местность и тайные опознавательные знаки. Меня поставили во главе одного такого, и, по правде говоря, я думал сразу, что не переживу зиму и что рад, ведь не придётся более существовать, как хрящик в организме армии, — а армия тогда меня страшно тяготила, во многом потому что напоминала о той растерянности, которой я поддался и той трусости, которую проявил в походе Кикли. Дурак, не понимал, от чего отказывался, на что шёл и что мне предстояло.  
Отряд у меня был слаженный, мы много, хоть и недостаточно долго, тренировались вместе, я знал всех своих поимённо. Битвы, ранение и болезнь изрядно сбили с меня спесь, я прилежно прислушивался к старшим и тем, кто родом с востока — в каждый из таких отрядов набирали по три-четыре человека, хоть немного знавших местность, — да и, узнав всех лично, чувствовал, что не в могу допустить, чтобы они умерли быстро и глупо из-за моего страха или невежества. Мы выдвинулись одними из последних, но и добираться нам было не так далеко, как остальным. Нас определили в окрестности Шгритта, от самых приграничных степей на юге до Жёлтого озера на севере. Та ещё местность, где болота, где заросшие лесом холмы, зато прятаться легко, до Кипхэна рукой подать, а в степях Нэлисо своей Первой армией — это я так, представляешь, себя успокаивал? что бежать есть куда и безопасные места неподалёку?.. На деле-то мы и шагу с позиций ступить не могли, это ж дезертирство, и каралось — сама понимаешь.  
— Отряду партизан легко рассыпаться, затеряться среди местных.  
— Ты там не была. Мы, даже те, кто оттуда родом, тогда сошли б за местных, как тульджанцы за монахов в Лээксе. Настолько люди боялись чужих, что и родню, больше пары недель тому уехавшую, обратно б не приняли, о чём тут говорить.  
Нет, на деле проще нам было пойти и утопиться в ближайшем болоте, чем дезертировать, и всё же мысль, что свои близко, понемногу, но жизнь облегчала. А жилось нам... Еду добывать — сами; одежду, если какая прохудилась, — сами; из лекарств и инструментов только те, которые нам выдали перед отправкой, денег не было вовсе. Нам говорили: «Охотьтесь!» — но, как я вскоре понял, то было лишь эвфемизмом к закономерному «грабьте», потому что не скажешь же прямо королевскому солдату, тем паче офицеру, грабить королевских же подданных, пусть и на взбунтовавшихся территориях. Прежде чем ты спросишь — нет, мы не грабили. Мы охотились на разбойников, на одинокие отряды «избранцев» и обозы с их припасами, в конце концов ставили силки, собирали и сушили, пока возможно было, грибы, ягоды. Не грабили.  
Я...Эх.  
Раньше, чем закончились пайки, выданные в дорогу, мы наткнулись на первую деревню. Дальше, чем глубже мы забирались на северо-восток, тем больше находили поселений нетронутых, укрытых среди лесов так хорошо, что даже знай о них посланцы герцога, всё равно бы не сыскали. Но на первых порах — мы видели разорённый Шгритт, видели его окрестности, начисто выжженые, совершенно безлюдные, зато полные гнилья да диких зверей — и бежали от них в леса и болота, потому что мерзко там было, страх как. Так вот, в лесах-то мы и наткнулись на первую деревню. Местные... Не все уходили на запад. Я бы сказал — далеко не многие. Там, среди болот, лесов и холмов, заваленных буреломом, деревенским гораздо проще показалось попрятаться по всяким буеракам, переждать, а как фанатики схлынут, вернуться, восстановить, что по силам окажется, и дальше жить. Это всё мы уже потом узнали, а тогда лишь увидели, но что — толком сами не поняли. Некогда то была деревня, крупная, зажиточная; расположения её не помню, но помню, как, думавши, что обошли её всю, мы наткнулись вдруг на ещё дома, и ещё, а потом и на сгоревший остов мельницы и разломанный причал... Короче, много всякого заброшенного было, а жители все ютились по домам вокруг одной площади, и ни скотину, ни детей лишний раз на улицу не выпускали, словно уже на зиму хозяйство позакрывали, хотя стоял едва-едва сентябрь. А дома-то, дома! Эх... Сараи из закопчённых досок, а не дома. Околь деревни мужики круглые сутки бродили, часовые то бишь; люди все, что бабы с детьми, что молодёжь, что старики — как один запуганные... И это я сейчас не про ту деревушку первую, а про всех них, много их таких было, и где одно, где другое мы примечали, но что в одной есть, то и во всех найдётся...  
И грабить их?.. Да я бы первый застрелил того, кто такое предложит...  
Но к делу. До зимы ничего особенного и не происходило. Мы прочёсывали наш участок, больше всё по лесам, а на цивилизацию, как волки на овчарню, меж деревьев глядели; мы нападали на мелких разбойников и отряды «избранцев», устраивали засады их гонцам, перекрывали дорогу обозам, за дичью ж покрупнее наблюдали издалека и, если замечали что важное, докладывались в ставку... А, не сказал — выдали нам на отряд пару амулетов-переговорников,в каждом по пятьдесят зарядов. Говорят, генерал лично у короля на то деньги вытребовал, а тот так «избранцев» боялся, что сказал де, готов хоть корону продать, лишь только спаси! Ха!.. Но да, о чём это я?  
В ноябре зарядили дожди, и всю зиму лило, не переставая,что мы больше отсиживались, где землю твёрдую находили, чем дела делали, — а некоторые ручьи и речушки до того разлились, что местные меж домов на лодках плавали.Тогда же болезни нас настигли, и голод. За осень я одного бойца потерял, а тут до января трое не дожили, ещё четверо лежали в лихорадке. Я и сам-то не знаю, как держался... Да. Из-за того, что твёрдой земли не так много осталось, а сухой почитай вообще не было, мы наконец наткнулись на партизан из местных. Мы не искали их намеренно, но слышали от «избранцев» и от разбойников, что есть такие, крестьяне, которые в деревни не вернулись, к бандам всяким не примкнули, а решили отправиться мстить. Человек сорок их было, на нашем фоне — настоящие бравые солдаты, хотя по сути такая же точно голытьба. Мальчик ими командовал, Пйир, или нет, подожди, мужик какой-то, но тот до весны не дожил, а дальше кроме Пйира местные и не слушали никого. Нас приняли прохладно, но я честно рассказал, кто мы такие, откуда, чем занимаемся, и то ли тоже они о нас слышали, то ли выглядели мы слишком жалко даже для распоследних разбойников, но мне поверили.  
Группка эта была значительно успешней нашей, а ещё, благодаря каким-то там тайным их знакам, пользовалась поддержкой местных, благодаря чему всегда имела еду и одежду. Посоветовавшись со своими, я решил хотя бы до весны держаться этих партизан, а там всё до того хорошо пошло, что к маю мы действовали как одно целое.  
В мае же началось самое интересное. Уж не знаю, настолько ли Пйир доверял мне или просто решил не брезговать любой помощью, но он рассказал о секретном убежище, куда с начала погромов стекались люди из городов и крупных сёл. В старинной сторожевой крепости среди Парсских холмов засело сотни три мужчин и в полтора раза больше женщин, стариков, детей. Они сформировали ополчение и устраивали набеги на шахты и герцогский заводк востоку от холмов, где работали преимущественно пленные итак называемые «еретики». Как раз той весной крепость выследили «избранцы» и отправили под неё карательный отряд в четыре сотни солдат. С наскока прорваться те не смогли и начали осаду. Тогда-то и стали ребята вроде Пйирасо всех сторон созывать крепости подмогу, воти нас позвали тоже.  
Выдвинулось в холмы людей под две сотни, но по подготовке, по снаряжению — в точности крестьяне с вилами, над которыми я некогда смеялся. Более того, там и женщины были, и старики... Но из «избранцев» тоже послали далеко не герцогскую гвардию. Мы скрытно подобрались к ним с тыла и ночью перебили всех до единого. Дальше... Нас впустили в крепость, я встретился с местными главарями... Помню, как обсуждал с моими вернейшими советниками в отряде, что делать дальше, и как наутро предложил устроить окончательный разгром завода... Решено было идти, и мне выделили почти три сотни... Помню, как мы подожги что-то — поле? степь? что ж там за местность была... — и всё сражение шло в дыму. Пятьдесят человек я отправил вытаскивать людей из шахт, ещё столько же — громить завод, а сам возглавил оставшихся: мы облились водой обвязали тряпицами рты и носы, выманили охрану, целую роту наёмников, и сожгли их всех на том поле...  
Вернулся я с тремя сотнями, их признанным безоговорочно командиром. Не моя то заслуга, скажу честно, далеко не я один придумывал план, а уж исполнять — в дыму каждый сам за себя был, я только вовремя свистнул, чтоб выбирались, когда огонь совсем разошёлся, и завод грабил вместе со всеми, и при шахтах лишь под конец появился... Короче, по нашем возвращении народу в крепости стало как бы не в тысячу человек, столько не прокормить, не спрятать, но и идти нам было некуда. Тогда-то мои разведчики — а я ни на секунду не забывал, что исполняю поручение генерала, хоть и не докладывал о крепости и нашей с местными консолидации, — и принесли вести с запада.  
Вести были... А какими они бывают на войне, кроме как не погаными? От войска «избранцев», с зимы стоявшего под Кипхэном, в нашу сторону выдвинулись полторы тысячи солдат, далеко не таких голодранцев, как прежде, и обещали быть под крепостью самое большее через пять дней.  
Среди само собою образовавшегося «Совета Крепости» мы жарко спорили. Я предлагал рискованную стратегию, которая многим пришлась не по душе и только Пйир твёрдо стоял на моей стороне. Устав от споров — кажется, кто-то крикнул мне: «А людей-то ты спросил?», — я в самом деле вышел к народу и уже им рассказал, что хочу предпринять, что из этого может выйти, чем обернуться... Возможно, то было слегка не честно, я был героем для этих людей, они согласились бы со мною и в большем, но сейчас, зная, что вывел и спас их тогда, я не считаю, что мне есть, чего стыдиться.  
Не буду вдаваться в подробности, просто скажу, что план мой был таков: с небольшим отрядом, пользуясь знанием местности, поистрепать врага, у крепости подготовить им ловушку, перебить их там до последнего и, не дожидаясь, пока весть о том разойдётся, уходить самой быстрой дорогой — сначала на северо-запад, к Жёлтому озеру, потом на юго-запад, прямиком на Кипхэн. В общих чертах всё так и получилось. Только у самого озера мы наткнулись на этот новомодный город-монастырь.  
— Клайя.  
— Да, да, она самая.  
— Там, это был ты?  
— Кто же ещё. Осуждаешь? Видела бы, что за мерзость там творилась! Осуждаешь! Местный настоятель упивался властью, когда простые люди, насильно, между прочим, согнанные, прав имели не больше, чем рабы в Тульджане! И трудились почитай побольше, чем те рабы! Дети там были «общие», и держали их в свинарниках, выкармливая, как поросят; женщины принадлежали всем, так что солдаты не насиловали, нет-нет, они лишь _пользовались_ , удовлетворяли свои священные потребности...  
— Человек, ни мужчина, ни женщина, не может кому-либо принадлежать!..  
— Сигми! Радуйся, что такое тебя не коснулось! Ты там не была, ты не видела, что я видел... Да, я сжёг этот город дотла и к Кипхэну повёл уже две тысячи человек.  
Я заранее связался с генерал-лейтенантом Фригзом, державшим оборону под городом, ив самый разгар битвы ворвался к «избранцам» с тыла, только представь себе, со своим восьмисотенным войском!  
Мы разбили их начисто. Кипхэн был свободен. Мои подопечные отправлялись дальше на запад, и я предложил всем, кто желал остаться, сражаться под моим началом. В другое время, не удивлюсь, если меня повесили бы за такое, но тогда я был героем, спасителем, к тому же остались столь многие, что это враз сделало меня человеком, с которым стоило считаться.  
С тех пор я перестал быть капитаном разведчиков, получил повышение в звании и вместе со своими людьми примкнул к корпусу Фригза как пехотно-диверсионный полк. Король ещё был не слишком болен, так что из столицы мне прислали орден, а моим людям — повышенное жалование...  
Дальше. Мы участвовали ещё в нескольких небольших сражениях, приноравливались работать в массиве корпуса, затем армии. Генерал Рою оценил наш полк по достоинству и использовал, в том числе на самых ответственных заданиях. Так было и при Шлеях.  
Ты была там? Да? При леди Асбе и мальчишке? Что ж, значит мы очень удачно разминулись. Генерал Рою дал мне самое особенное задание за всю войну: пробраться в герцогский лагерь и выкрасть малыша Избранного с матерью.  
Ненавижу об этом говорить. Мы прошли до самого шатра леди Асбы никем не замеченными, и одинокий страж у входа умер, не успев даже вынуть оружие. Всё было так просто, что впору оказаться ловушкой, но герцог слишком обленился, слишком расслабился... Так вот, мы вошли. Знаешь, ты можешь столкнуть меня вниз сейчас, но всё же я скажу. Только получив задание, я решил для себя во что бы то ни стало убить мальчишку и покончить с этой проклятой войной. Обязательно началась бы другая, нас бы возненавидели все освящённые магией страны, но те — любые войны, я уже тогда чувствовал, — они были бы иными, естественными, человеческими, не как эта... И вот я стоял перед Избранным, дитём магии, вестником Пересоздания, виновником войны, разрывавшей наше государство. Он выглядел тогда лет на десять, хотя было ему — пять? шесть? Его мать бросилась перед нами, закрывала своим телом, молила о чём-то — я приказал её оттащить. Там были только мои люди, никто не остановил бы меня, подними я клинок или пистолет, но я стоял, как идиот, глядел на ребёнка и ни на что не мог решиться. Вам, женщинам, это должно быть понятней. Он не выглядел как существо, что через год-другой научится испепелять сотню человек одним взмахом руки, он выглядел как десятилетний ребёнок и смотрел на меня глазами ребёнка, испуганный, ничего не понимающий... Я сгрёб его в охапку, и мы пошли. Возвращались через перелесок, где чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулись с «избранцами», я мог увести своих людей, но не с женщиной и не с ребёнком — и я велел их бросить. Мы вырвались к своим — только чтобы застать наших солдат отступающими.  
Остальное ты знаешь: «избранцы» ночью отступили тоже, и вновь граница пролегла по линии Жуку—Озлэ—Кипхен. Воцарилось затишье. Затем, в декабре умер король, в январе сожги герцога — верно ведь, что эта пронырливая жаба, епископ Дэкло, объявил герцога святотатцем? Да, и сам возглавил «избранцев», сукин сын. С Лээксом отношения совсем испортились, Наместник Магии даже отказал Его Величеству в слиянии с магией и официальных похоронах...К середине февраля тульджанские войска уже стояли у наших границ, первого марта Цаили короновалась без согласия Лээкса, второго — вновь вспыхнула война.  
Я не видел ни первых боёв, в которых мальчишка применял силу, ни сожжения Жуку, мы стояли слишком далеко на севере. Ты видела? Да? Что ж, тогда я удивлён, что ты сбежала от них так поздно, потому что... Ладно, ладно, говорю о себе.  
Правда, и говорить-то уже особо не о чём. «Избранцы» наступали, наступали, наступали... Наши солдаты к концу месяца бросались в бегство, только завидев в отдалении эту тонюсенькую фигуру мальчишки на белом коне... Древние спорили о мире, в котором магия была бы достаточно сильна, чтобы её использовать для боя, а мы наблюдали за этим миром собственными глазами. Сказать бы им, что он зовётся — смерть... После битвы при Нарсе, когда мы почти спиной уткнулись в предместья столицы, генерал Рою застрелился. Кроме меня никто не осмелился принять командование над остатками армии, и, пока весть шла до сюда, до побережья, где Цаили со всем двором пряталась под прикрытием Третьей, я действовал самовольно. Приказал эвакуировать жителей, готовился принять бой в городе, прощался с жизнью — и тут мне сообщили, что «избранцы» отступают. Мы бросились в погоню, но, как сама знаешь, тщетно. В Зенле их ждал тринкстийский флот... Остатки войска, не поместившиеся на корабли, сдались нам без боя.  
Цаили объявила это победой, забросала меня наградами и отправила в почётную отставку. А в приватном разговоре мне прямо сказали: если полезу опять на войну или в политику, лишусь головы. С тех пор сижу тихо, вот только как о тебе услышал, приехал.  
— Ты не скучал по дому?  
— У меня не было дома, чтобы по нему скучать.  
Он сказал это без задней мысли, но, почувствовав плечом, как Сигми вздрогнула, тут же устыдился — вот только извинения никак не шли на язык.  
Какое-то время они молча сидели, глядя, как звёзды зажигаются на темнеющем небосклоне.  
— А я скучала. Злилась на себя за это — присоединяясь к Делу Избранного ведь обещала отбросить былое... А уж как глупо было скучать под конец, когда твоя слава гремела по лагерю потоком ругани, и от рук твоих людей сотнями гибли наши...  
Но по порядку; мой черёд рассказывать. Итак... ты уехал в столицу, меня же мама приобщила к домашним делам. Впрочем, болезнь её развивалась так быстро, что буквально через полгода все мамины обязанности стали моими, а ещё через пару месяцев — мамы не стало вовсе. Ты не приехал на похороны... Папа был убит, говорил, что разом потерял половину семьи — я не понимала поначалу, о чём он, ты писал, что занят, и на мой взгляд этого было достаточно, к тому же на меня в те дни свалилось столько дел, в том числе и папины обязанности, что времени разбираться в папиных горестях попросту не находилось. Мне казалось, мы тоскуем одинаково... Потом он объявил, что вычеркнул тебя из числа наследников, и что следующим графом стану я. Это казалось таким диким сначала. Я пыталась отказаться, но папа настаивал, к тому же он убедил меня, что это справедливо: твои дела в столице складывались прекрасно — по крайней мере, так выходило из твоих писем, — ты, казалось, был в шаге от блистательной карьеры при дворе, мне же без титула не светило ничего кроме замужества, которое, сам понимаешь, далеко не всегда случается удачным. В итоге я согласилась, а через полгода папа умер — скорее от тоски, чем от болезни или старости. Замок земли, состояние — всё осталось на мне.  
Ты опять не приехал на похороны, на меня опять легли все возможные хлопоты, поначалу было не до рефлексий, но когда всё улеглось... В доме стало так пусто и тоскливо, я не знала куда себя деть, вконец замучила слуг, лишь бы не сидеть одной. Хотела навестить тебя,заодно посмотреть столицу, но в письмах ты всегда так жаловался на занятость — нашлось ли бы время хоть «привет» мне сказать? А тогда был как раз всплеск моды на паломничества, вот я и решилась. Отправилась, как сам понимаешь, в Луллиц.  
Честно, я и подумать не могла, что всё так обернётся. В пути я много размышляла — так, мне казалось, и положено паломнику — о высшей цели, о каких-то великих деяниях, о чём-то большем, чем размеренная жизнь провинциальной дворянки — но всегда выводила, что оно не по мне. Уже на полпути к монастырю строила планы: как вернусь, выбью у губернатора разрешение на постройку завода или куплю ещё земли, отремонтирую южную башню, расширю хлев... Эх.  
В Луллиц я прибыла под конец июня. Чудесное было местечко — берёзовые рощицы, мелкие ручьи, запруды, где купались деревенские с окрестностей, малинники, полянки земляники... У стен монастыря жили паломники из простых людей, нищие, больные —несчастные, которым больше некуда было идти и не к чему стремиться. Знаю, король выгнал Асбу с ребёнком из столицы именно потому, что не мог контролировать эту толпу, но долгие годы я считала подобное не более, чем пустой отговоркой — видел бы ты, как хорошо герцог организовал жизнь тех людей, как заботился об их благополучии!.. Эх, помню, как дивилась, проезжая через этот лагерь. Прежде я и не думала, что столько людей могут жить в одном месте так слаженно и аккуратно...  
Так вот, только прибыла я в монастырь, как сразу получила приглашение от Асбы — герцог Оллу ведь был у нашего деда адъютантом, ты знал? к тому же, тогда ещё в Луллиц редко приезжали представители столь знатных фамилий. Мы встретились и как-то незаметно разговорились по душам. Она так скучала, слишком молодая, чтобы засесть в четырёх стенах; развлекаемая лишь ребёнком, который в ту пору хоть и выглядел на два года вместо своих восьми месяцев, но всё ещё оставался скорее докучливым, чем интересным. Моя компания стала для неё отдыхом и спасением от тоски. Я же нашла успокоение в наших беседах и занятиях с малышом Тэби, и потому решила остаться на подольше.  
М-м-м... Асба... Она была такой светлой, смешливой, приветливой — я на её фоне, наверное, казалась той ещё грубиянкой, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Нам было так хорошо втроём — я не хотела делиться...  
Вот улыбаюсь сейчас, а на душе горько. Когда всё кончилось — мне ведь и без того нелегко далась разлука, но всего тяжелее было слушать — ох, слушать бесконечные обвинения, которые выливались на меня в суде; клевету, признания, навязанные ли, чистосердечные — от бывших моих сторонников, если не по убеждениям, то хотя бы по вере. Только вот их слова я могла бы ещё пропустить мимо ушей. Но не твои.  
Все те годы я была уверенна, что борюсь за правое дело. Что, сколь ни сильны разногласия, мы все движемся в одном направлении и с одной целью...  
— Чем же таким они соблазнили тебя?  
— Неужели не понимаешь? А хвалился, что книги умные читал! Братец, религия — это всегда картинка идеального мироустройства с приложенной инструкцией: что делать, чтобы такого добиться. Пока магия оставалась заперта в храмах и церквях, а по-настоящему близкие к ней волшебники встречались исключительно в сказках, люди имели право верить или не верить, судя́ по своим опыту и ощущениям. Та́к, например, одни верят, другие не верят в науку. Но как отвернуться от факта, непреложного, такого близкого, что чуть ли не руку протяни?.. И кажется, что раз часть той картинки истинна, значит истинна и она сама, и правдивы инструкции. Раз появился Избранный, значит грядёт Переосмысление, и, хоть мы и не знаем точно, в чём оно заключается, самым выгодным путём выглядит — держаться рядом с Избранным, быть всецело на его стороне.  
— Ты тоже выбрала... «самый выгодный путь»?  
— Это ирония в твоём голосе? Оставь, братец, тебе не идёт. Я выбрала путь, на котором, как казалось, я могла помочь дорогим мне людям, а заодно и всему миру — хоть немножко. То есть, знаешь, под конец лета, к той дате, на которую я загодя наметила отъезд, я уже знала о происходящем слишком много, чтобы уехать домой и с лёгким сердцем заниматься хозяйством.  
— Например?  
— Проклятье, Таар, неужто мой рассказ столь путанный, что нуждается в наводящих расспросах? Обещал молчать, так постарайся, сожми зубы покрепче, подержи рот на замке хоть немного!.. Извини. Я не злюсь, просто... Мне важно рассказать тебе обо всём сейчас, вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё доведётся выговориться. Знаю, ссылка — не конец жизни, но... Просто послушай, ладно?  
Герцог Оллу, монахи из Лээкса, прибывшие в Луллиц богословы — все они считали, что Избранный несоизмеримо важен для нашего мира, и что, понимая это, правители государств и другие могущественные люди будут давить на Тэби, влиять на его действия и решения, особенно пока он ребёнок, — тем самым искажая святость его миссии. Тэби нужно было защитить как можно надёжнее. Изначально герцог Оллу послал письмо королю, просил признать монастырь и окрестности владениями церкви, проход в которые открыт лишь паломникам или с разрешения Наместника Магии. Король отказал, более того, велел герцогу убрать из Луллица гвардию и немедленно явиться в столицу (я тогда не знала, что распоряжаться гвардией герцог мог только в пределах своих владений; он же, по всей видимости, считал таковыми всю восточную часть страны, а мы слепо верили ему, не думая даже ставить под сомнение его слова или полномочия).  
Герцог Оллу, разумеется, никуда не поехал, и через месяц за ним прислали солдат. При встрече обе стороны были исключительно вежливы, даже Асба, видя как свободно общаются офицер и её отец, успокоилась. Переговоры прошли совсем мирно, только перед самой отправкой герцог вышел в центр лагеря и... В общем, он обвинил короля во всех грехах, королевских посланцев назвал еретиками и убийцами — якобы, они приехали вовсе не отвезти его в столицу, а казнить в ближайшей рощице; сказал, что готов пойти на такую жертву ради Избранного и всех верующих, но хочет сперва спросить их, людей... верующих, то есть, согласны ли они с таким его решением... Он закончил, направился было к солдатам, но толпа бросилась вперёд него — и буквально разорвала тех в клочья.  
Дня за три до того в Луллиц прибыл Алли Торло — их с братом родовое имение располагалось неподалёку, и Алли заглядывал изредка, ему нравился Тэби. Тебе должна быть знакома эта фамилия. Его брат Реан Торло впоследствии стал одним из лучших наших военачальников, пока ты со своими солдатами не загнал его войско в ловушку и не перебил их всех до последнего человека. Молчи! Узнал — и хорошо. Реан был чу́дным парнем, пусть хоть кто-то в этом мире помнит его... Но к чему это я? Ах да. Мы с Алли наблюдали над линчеванием солдат со стены монастыря, и Алли сказал: «Хорошие и плохие дела начинаются с крови. Хорошие, например рождение Избранного, когда леди Аба истекала кровью, выталкивая его на суд магии. И плохие, например всё это предприятие, когда из существ разумных люди превращаются в животных, и рвут подобных себе, точно звери, зубами и когтями...», — м-м-м, пожалуй, у него это получше прозвучало, но с тем же смыслом. Я тогда ужаснулась, — хотя вот сейчас сказала и сама удивляюсь; наверное, когда самое страшное свершилось, бояться уже нечего, — ужаснулась не зрелищу передо мной, но именно этому, как тогда показалось, пророчеству. Предречённому краху для нас всех. После я очень долго, до самого последнего похода не видела побоищ, кровавых расправ, особых зверств. На что-то, например на остывающее после битвы поле, успешно закрывала глаза, о чём-то просто не знала, — но часто возвращалась к тому воспоминанию и злилась на Алли — как он напугал меня, сказал ведь пустое, а сомнения вселил. Так, на самом деле, и не избавилась от страха...  
Да, ты спрашивал, что удержало меня от отъезда? Я хотела защитить тех, кого люблю, а они оказались в центре безумного водоворота.  
Знаешь, и всё же мой рассказ очень рваный, ты прав. Происходило так много всего, но я больше с Асбой время проводила, с братьями Торло и Прилингми Орд. Это Прилингми, кстати, придумала священные города! Ох, после того, что ты рассказал... Видишь ли, это была моя любимая идея, мы с Прилингми могли часами обсуждать, как всё устроим, как хорошо будут жить люди; мы сидели над картами, в спокойное время даже сами ездили, искали подходящие места, планировали, где закупать материалы, какими путями подвозить, кто будет строить, сколько и из чьих средств платить... В нашем представлении такой город выглядел как лагерь под монастырём, только с крепкими домами вместо палаток и сараев, с мощёнными улицами вместо пыльных тропинок, просторными, удобными столовыми вместо раздач под открытым небом... Я успела побывать в строящихся городах дважды, но ни разу — в заселённом. А когда пришли вести о сожжении Клайи, мы... Ох, Прилингми заболела от горя, да так и не поправилась.  
Сейчас понимаю, что хороших воспоминаний у меня больше, чем дурных. Вот так известия, что Третья Принцесса выходит замуж за принца-консорта, пришли за сутки до дня рождения Тэби — уж как герцог злорадствовал, как монахи порицали королевскую семью и весь двор скопом! «Вы только подумайте! Старшая Принцесса только упокоилась, Вторая ушла в монастырь, а Третья уже и наследница престола, и невеста для мужа своей сестры, и как бы не беременна!» — я же на новости и внимания почти не обратила, зато в деталях помню, как помогала устраивать праздник, как играла с малышом, как вместе с Асбой разворачивала подарки, как мы перешучивались с братьями Торло, а ночью сбежали в лес и на заре купались в каком-то озере...  
Каково, а? Ты мне про войну, а я тебе — про детские праздники. На войне я тоже была, но о чём там говорить — не представляю. И — ха! Тебе, якобы, тяжело говорить, что-то ты там не помнишь, что-то красиво не скажешь, но смотри, как заливался! Это мне не сказать, эх, не сказать.  
Я поехала с войском лишь ради Асбы и Тэби. Герцог Оллу решил, что Тэби достаточно большой и пора вывезти его за пределы монастыря, а Асба никогда не умела возражать отцу. Меня же — никто бы и не послушал, да и понятно к тому времени стало, что с герцогом спорить опасно. Помнишь переговоры? Сразу после похода Кикли, ты сам упоминал, что нашего посла отравили? Ну убили, не важно, с нашей-то стороны все знали, что бедняжку Груца напоили ядом, знали за что и по чьему приказу. Герцог Олли устроил переговоры, чтобы угодить Лээксу, и завершил их, когда посчитал все формальности соблюдёнными. Да...  
Ты спрашивал, как я не сбежала из последнего похода. Просто я убегала однажды, раньше. Меня подговорил Алли, он был сам не свой после смерти брата, и я боялась подходить к нему, ведь знала, кто всему виной... Извини. В общем, герцог Олли регулярно отсылал «представителей Избранного» в Лээкс, якобы прислушиваясь к воле Наместника (плевать он на неё хотел), и Алли напросился поехать с очередным таким посольством. При Асбе мне находиться тогда стало невыносимо, она почти обезумела после того раза, когда королевские солдаты... твои солдаты ворвались к ней в шатёр. Шарахалась от меня — теперь понятно почему. Так что, когда Алли позвал меня с собой, я согласилась не раздумывая.  
Мы прибыли в Лээкс — и о, что это за поразительный город! Стеклянные купола, золочёные колонны, дома, облицованные плиткой цвета индиго, хрустальные статуи прямо на улицах и ветер, нескончаемый ветер с моря... Алли так и остался там, а я не выдержала. Переждала зиму (в жизни не видела столько снега!), и вернулась. Может, зря...  
Под утёсом плеснула волна. Сигми молчала, только раскачивала ногами над обрывом и дрожала, Таар чувствовал эту дрожь плечом. Как хороший брат, он должен был утешить, сказать, что всё наладиться — но нуждалась ли Сигми в таких словах? И не высокомерно ли будет с высоты его положения, пусть и шаткого, пытаться утешить её, изгнанницу без дома и имени?..  
— Знаешь, — она едва шевелила губами, — я вернулась не к Асбе и Тэби. Я вернулась к Избранному и его Святой Матери. Епископ Дэкло — сукин сын, вот уж правда, — обучал Тэби пользоваться магией, но в бою... во время боя прятался, чуть ли не в землю зарывался, как последний трус, а Тэби был сам по себе, и всё... всё, что делал, делал самостоятельно. И на корабль — я видела это —Тэби взошёл первым, остальные следовали за ним, верные слуги... Я стояла, не могла пошевелиться, а люди обходили меня и поднимались вслед за ним, поднимались — пока на причале я не осталась одна. Тогда я развернулась и ушла... Они в Лээксе теперь, знаешь? Тэби выглядит уже на все двадцать...  
— Не думаю, что теперь будет война.  
— Да? Да, будет Переосмысление... Братец, как ты живёшь сейчас?  
— О чём ты?  
— Чем занимаешься? Ради чего встаёшь по утрам? — она потёрла лицо, будто плакала.  
— У меня тихая жизнь отставного ветерана — домик в предместьях, редкие гости, много свободного времени и книг... — он пожал плечами. — Тут недавно один писатель появился, и, глупость наверное, но пока он новую книгу свою не допишет, никуда я из этой жизни не денусь, — сидеть рядом с нею стало совсем уж неловко, и Таар, плюнув на такт, поднялся. — Устал я. Если хочешь, завтра поговорим, но теперь я спать.  
— Да... Ты иди, я тоже, скоро... Спокойной ночи, братец.  
Он встал, неловко отшатнувшись от края. Пахло морем, чудесным запахом детства; на траве поблескивала алмазами роса. В свете луны мир казался болезненно хрупким — или это от резкого движения закружилась голова?.. Таар вышел на мощёную дорожку перед замком, но вдруг замер, смущённый, обернулся...  
Утёс был пуст.  


_декабрь 2019_


End file.
